everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever is the video series of Random House Home Video with the six videocassettes and DVDs in the late 1980s and the early-mid 1990s. Video Series Random House Home Video *Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever (March 15, 1989) *Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever (August 17, 1989) *Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever (April 20, 1993) *Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever (October 17, 1993) *Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever (February 13, 1994) *Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever (July 20, 1994) Cast *Tommy J. Michaels as Jimmy Bunny *Kyle Stanley as Huckle Cat *Alexander C. Iwachiw as Ole Owl *Jimmy Guardino as Henry Dog, Harry Pig and the second kitten *Kurt Dykhuizen as Ned Alligator *Steven Hartman as Tom Wolf and Ralphie Raccoon *Joanna Leeds as Ursula and Sally Pig *Michael Zodorozny as Bully Bobcat and Bumbles Leopard *Candace Walters as Kathy Cat *Haley White as Sally Cat *Jenell Slack-Wilson as Lily Bunny *Jodie Sweetin as Hilda Hippo and the third kitten *Ole Rison as Ralph Pig *Doug Compton as Sergeant Murphy *Jerry Libberman as Alex Bear and David Raccoon *Darran Doran as Freddie Fox *Anges Herrman as Anne Bear and Edna Bunny *Tajja Isen as Rhonda Raccoon *Travis Boles as Arthur Pig *Eden Reigel as Christine Beaver and Livy Leopard *Cody Pennes as Mary Mouse *Bruce Bayley Johnson as Marvin Mouse *Lacey Chabert as Betty Dog and Wilma Warlus *Stephen Ouimette as Rudolf Von Flugel and Vincent Van Goat *Sharon Lerner as Ursula and Polly *Larry Robinson as Mr. Bunny, Mr. Frumble, Bananas Gorilla, Mr. Fixit, Pa Pig, Mr. Pig Mr. Read-a-Lot, The Spider, Mr. Owl, Father Cat, Mr. Raccoon, Mr. Fox and Mr. Elephant *Angela Lee as Mrs. Bunny, Mrs. Fox, Mother Kitten, Mrs. Elephant, Mrs. Owl, Ma Pig, Mrs. Pig, Mrs. Hippo, Hilda Hippo, Mrs. Mouse and Mother Cat *Dorothy Elias-Fan as Iris Pig *John Stocker as Quincy Cat *Emily Perl Kingley as Susie Tiger and Yolanda Yak *John Druit as Xavier Mouse *Ron Marshall as Fireman Ralph, Able Baker Charlie and Wee Willie Winkie *Carlos Sanchnaz as Bruno Bear, Larry Lion and Gary Goat *Robert Hurtekant as Rheneas *Bruce Knapp as Mr. Mouse *Alison Hashmall as Olive Owl and Zelda Bunny *Isabella Bannerman as Glenda *Danielle Keaton as Mary, the first kitten, Bonnie/Betsy and The Mouse *Frank Welker as Fluffy, Fred, George, Isabella, Ferdinand *Barbara Kellerman as Mother Goose Trivia *Lowly Worm doesn't have a speaking role in all videos of the series. *ABC and Counting are the only videos that do not have previews, thus being released in 1989. **They are also the only videos that do not have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits. **But Busy People, Learning Songs, Silly Stories and Songs and Sing Along Mother Goose videos do have previews, and they do also have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits, thus being released in 1993 and 1994. *ABC is the only video where the title has more than just two colors. *Silly Stories and Songs and Sing Along Mother Goose are the longest video titles of the series while ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs are the shortest. *ABC and Busy People are the only videos to have a "The End" sign on the same sign plane that pulls the video title. *ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs are the only videos to have a "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" sign on the same wallpaper. But Silly Songs and Stories and Sing Along Mother Goose do not. Category:Video Series Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever